Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!
Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is the sequel to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. It is the second platformer in the Papa Louie When Food Attacks series. Previews February 4 to March 25 (one part was added every Monday): The Off to Work story that introduced the main story of the game. April 3: Papa Louie is shown in a cage, indicating that he is trapped by Sarge, though it turns out he is actually captured by Radley. April 15: The first screenshots are shown, showing that players can stun enemies by jumping on their heads or kill them by sliding down a hill. April 22: A new feature shows that after you save a customer, he or she can help out with their own weapons and skills. Big Pauly is shown; his weapon is a Pepper bomb and his skill is ground pounding, shown to demolish cracker blocks. Another screenshot shows that customers can be freed form their cage by pulling a chain instead of being weighed down by pizzas in the first game. April 29: The map of Munchmore is shown, consisting of nine large levels encompassed in 5 areas. Warp Keys (50 total, including the one thrown in the top jar in Off To Work, Part 6) are needed to unlock more levels and can be earned for rescuing one of three customers in a level (there are 28 total), collecting all 100 coins in a level, collecting five specific items in a level or defeating all the burger monsters in a level. Earning some of these need one of six skills, but levels can be played again with different character. Coins collected can be used to buy two different outfit for each customer, Marty is shown in one of them. Prudence is confirmed as a customer you can save; she can be saved in level 1. May 7: 5 of the 30 different enemies are shown: Army Onions (bumped from Papa Louie 1), Burgerzillas (the game's Pizza Monsters), Sarge, Radley Madish (as seen in Off To Work and on Radlynn's shirt), and the Party Subs from Papa Louie 1. May 16: The first video footage of the game is shown. Scooter is shown in the 45-second clip, her weapon is her skateboard and her skill is double-jumping. In the clip, she knocks down a couple of Onions (from the April 15th preview), Tomatoes (from Papa Louie 1), and a Burgerzilla (it takes 4 hits to defeat one). One of the locations in the game is revealed to be Lettuce Lane. The scoring system for the game is also shown: 5 points for each coin, 10 points for each kill. May 23 '''(according to Quinn's Q&A): As a question about if it's finished, it's announced that all the music and sounds are finished, and they're about to playtest it. '''May 30: The release date is announced; the game will be released on June 5th. June 5: The game is released. Introduction/Off to Work. Part 1.jpg|Off To Work: Part 1 frame02.jpg|Off To Work: Part 2 Frame 3.jpg|Off To Work: Part 3 Frame04.jpg|Off To Work: Part 4 Frame05.jpg|Off To Work: Part 5 Frame06.jpg|Off To Work: Part 6 Frame07.jpg|Off To Work: Part 7 of2w.jpg|Off To Work: Part 8 Marty takes out his cap, Flipper 5000 spatula, and his keys. He read the calender, which appears to have "Free Burger Day!" written on it. He then drives out in his car, and drives to Rita's house. Rita then goes outside and gets into the car. On their way, they notice a large amount of customers waiting at the door. Marty parks his car and they walk to the door inside. Rita turns on the open sign and the customers barge in. They cook the burgers and serve them. After a while, a strange person, wearing a coat, gloves, a hat, and a pair of glasses, arrived. He orders 3 simple Patties without toppings or sauces. After the stranger got his order, he threw an oddly shaped coin into the tips jar. Suddenly, a light appeared, which frightens him. A portal appears and the customers are terrified. The strange person took off his coat to reveal that it was in fact, an evil plan set up by Radley Madish and Sarge. All of the customers are sucked into the portal, and Marty and Rita are trying to hang on, but they lost their grip and were sucked in along with their customers. Skills * Ground Pound - This skill allows the customer to ground pound, breaking cracker blocks that block exclusive areas. It can also be used to defeat enemies from above, and can defeat Burgerzillas very quickly. It is performed by obese customers, such as Big Pauly, Kahuna and Kingsley. * Gliding '''- It allows the customer to glide in the air. Their way of gliding also differ from each other, unlike the other skills. It is performed by Boomer, Professor Fitz, Foodini, Papa Louie and Xandra. * '''Double Jump - Allows the customer to jump again in the air, thus reaching new heights. It is performed by Scooter, Connor and Peggy. * Crawling '''- With this, the customer will crawl automatically in small spaces. It is performed by short customers such as Georgito, Yippy and Greg. * '''Wall Jump - The customer can jump from one wall to another with this. It is performed by Ninjoy, Penny and Sarge Fan!. * ' Pushing '- This allows the customer to push large boulders out of the way. It is performed by strong customers like James, Captain Cori and Rico. Characters *Weapons are classed under three types: Melee, Whip and Ranged. Melee attacks close range, Whip can reach farther than Melee and strike multiple enemies, Ranged attacks are thrown or shot projectiles; Some Ranged attacks differ. e.g: Beaker bombs split into three when impacted, Roman candle stuns enemies and Crushida pepper bombs explode on impact . Baddie list #Onion #Brown Onion #Army Onion #Kaiser Onion #Red Tomato #Roma Tomato #Runt Tomato #Party Sub #Burger Slider #Brussel Lark #Lettuce Lark #Leafy Lark #Dill Wheel #Dill Worm #Dill Weed #Blue Shroom #Thorn Shroom #Bow Shroom #Bacobar #Bacoburn #Bacobites #Swiss Zack #Cheddar Mack #Pepper Jack #Radish #Laddish #Pararadish #Cheese Wheel #Jellyback #Awesome Saucer #Burgerzilla #Sarge (boss) #Radley Madish (boss) Levels and Missions Level 1: Leaf Landing #Rescue Prudence. #Rescue Taylor. #Rescue Clover. (needs Ground Pound) #Find 5 Papa Louie coins. #Defeat 3 Burgerzillas. #Collect 100 coins. (needs Gliding) Level 2: Lettuce Lane #Rescue Big Pauly. #Rescue Mindy. (needs Ground Pound) #Rescue Akari. (needs Gliding) #Find 5 Daisies. #Defeat 11 Burgerzillas. (needs Ground Pound) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Crawling) Level 3: Fort Onion (requires 3 Warp Keys) #Rescue Boomer. #Rescue Kahuna. (needs Gliding) #Rescue Professor Fitz. (needs Crawling) #Find 5 gold helmets. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 11 Burgerzillas. (needs Gliding) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Double Jump) Level 4: Sarge's Lair (requires 5 Warp Keys) #Rescue Georgito. #Rescue Foodini. (needs Crawling) #Rescue Yippy. (needs Double Jump) #Find 5 Sarge coins. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 6 Burgerzillas. (needs Crawling) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Pushing) Level 5: Mount Monterrey (requires 7 Warp Keys) #Rescue Scooter. #Rescue Kingsley. (needs Double Jump) #Rescue Connor. (needs Pushing) #Find 5 Gummy Worms. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 8 Burgerzillas. (needs Gliding) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Wall Jump) Level 6: Cheddar Hills (requires 10 Warp Keys) #Rescue James. #Rescue Greg. (needs Pushing) #Rescue Captain Cori. (needs Wall Jump) #Find 5 Balloons. (needs Gliding) #Defeat 10 Burgerzillas. (needs Crawling) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Ground Pound) Level 7: The Saucelands (requires 14 Warp Keys) #Rescue Ninjoy. #Rescue Peggy. (needs Wall Jump) #Rescue Penny. (needs Ground Pound) #Find 5 Fizzo. (needs Gliding) #Defeat 13 Burgerzillas. (needs Pushing) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Double Jump) Level 8: BBQ Bog (requires 18 Warp Keys) #Rescue Sarge Fan!. #Rescue Rico. (needs Wall Jump) #Rescue Zoe. (needs Crawling) #Find 5 Radish coins. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 12 Burgerzillas. (needs Double Jump) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Gliding) Level 9: Radley's Hideout (requires 24 Warp Keys) #Rescue Papa Louie. Level X: X Zone (requires all 50 Warp Keys) *There are no missions on this level, however, you can rescue Xandra here and collect the collectables. Badges pl2badges1.jpg|Badges in Papa Louie 2 pl2badges2.jpg pl2badges3.jpg pl2badges4.jpg pl2badges5.jpg pl2badges6.jpg *Key Collector--Earn 5 Warp Keys--20 pts.+$20 *Warp Key Roundup--Earn 10 Warp Keys--30 pts.+$30 *Halfway There--Earn 25 Warp Keys--40 pts.+$40 *Keymaster--Earn 50 Warp Keys--50 pts.+$50 *Jailbreak--Unlock 5 Customers--20 pts.+$20 *Rescuer--Unlock 10 Customers--30 pts.+$30 *Uncaged--Unlock 20 Customers--40 pts.+$40 *Full Roster--Unlock All of the Customers--50 pts.+$50 *Onion Ringer--Defeat 150 Onion Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Tomato Juicer--Defeat 100 Tomato Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Party Crasher--Defeat 100 Party Subs--25 pts.+$25 *Slider Collider--Defeat 50 Burger Sliders--15 pts.+$15 *Lettuce Chopper--Defeat 100 Lark Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Pickle Pro--Defeat 100 Dill Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Mushroom Masher--Defeat 100 Shroom Enemies--25 pts. +$25 *Burger Breaker--Defeat 75 Burgerzillas--25 pts.+$25 *Bacon Basher--Defeat 100 Bacon Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Cheese Champ--Defeat 100 Cheese Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Garden Variety--Defeat 100 Radish Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Awesomesauce--Defeat 30 Awesome Saucers--15 pts.+$15 *Onionception--Defeat Sarge with Sarge Fan--20 pts.+$20 *Mad Scientists--Defeat Radley Madish with Professor Fitz--30 pts.+$30 *Slip and Slide--Defeat 100 Enemies by sliding down hills--25 pts.+$25 *Pro Skater--Defeat 100 Enemies by sliding on Scooter's skateboard--25 pts+$25 *Customers Assistance--Complete levels using 7 different customers--20 pts.+$20 *Helping Hand--Complete levels using 14 different customers--25 pts.+$25 *Rescue Squad--Complete levels using 21 different customers--30 pts.+$30 *Team Effort--Complete levels using all of the customers--35 pts.+$35 *New Threads--Buy a new Outfit Style for a Customer--10 pts.+$10 *Change of Clothes--Buy 10 new Outfit Styles for Customers--20 pts.+$20 *Clothes Shopping--Buy 20 new Outfit Styles for Customers--30 pts.+$30 *Expanded Wardrobe--Buy 30 new Outfit Styles for customers--40 pts.+$40 *Clothing Variety--Buy all 40 new Outfit Styles for Customers--30 pts.+$30 *Full Wardrobe--Buy All Outfit Styles for Customers--40 pts.+$40 *Look Out Below--Defeat 50 Enemies by Ground Pounding--20 pts.+$20 *Demolition--Break 100 Cracker Blocks by Ground Pounding--20 pts.+$20 *Super Stomping--Stomp and stun 100 Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Can't Stop Stomping--Stomp and stun 250 Enemies--40 pts.+$40 *Casual Collector--Find all of the Collectible Items in 4 Areas--25 pts.+$25 *Expert Collector--Find all of the Collectible Items in 8 Areas--40 pts.+$40 *Tomato Fan--Defeat 60 Tomatoes as Greg--20 pts.+$20 *Moneybags--Collect 300 Coins as Georgito--20 pts.+$20 *Hand-to-Hand Combat--Defeat 30 Pepperjacks as Ninjoy--20 pts.+$20 *Namesake--Defeat 50 Pickle Enemies as Prudence--20 pts.+$20 *When Burgers Attack--Defeat 40 Burgerzillas as Marty--20 pts.+$20 *Mini Burgers--Defeat 40 Burger Sliders as Rita--20 pts.+$20 *Back For More--Complete the X-Zone as Xandra--20 pts.+$20 *Mustache Monopoly--Defeat 30 Cheddar Macks as Papa Louie--20 pts.+$20 Trivia *In the credits tab when pausing, Matt and Tony are running away similarly to Marty and Rita in the promotional pictures. *The player will need a total of 5880 coins to buy all the outfits for all the customers! *There is a total of 25 coins per level section with exceptions of the first few levels, and there are four sections in each level. *This is the first Papa Louie game where Papa Louie is unlockable as a customer. *The characters that are chefs in the Gamerias have the outfits for the restaurant they work for. *The most common skill (other than having none) is Gliding with 5 customers with this skill. *In Level 3 there's some onions holding a balloon, who can't be reached, even if you go through the maze. *In Level X it has random special coins foir extra points (Fizzo cans, Papa coins, etc). *In Level 6 there is a Cheese Wheel and there is only one in it, and the only one in the entire game. **This is because that during the first Papa Louie, there was a Cheese Wheel in world three, and the Cheese Wheel is actually a beta character that was forgotten to take out. The new Cheese Wheel is a tribute to the first one. *Papa Louie is the only character who can wield a different weapon, when he is set to style C, he wears his Freezeria outfit and attacks with a beach umbrella instead of a pizza paddle. *There are 12 characters who did not appear in the original Burgeria. *In the intro it shows both chefs were sucked in the portal,however the game shows only the selected chef Marty/Rita. Gallery Papapappapapapapapa.jpg|Papa Louie 2: Coming Soon Papalouieburgersattackscreenshot1.jpg|Screenshot of Marty running around in the land of Munchmore. Papalouieburgerscreenshot2.jpg|Rita stunning an onion by jumping on its head. Papalouie2burgerscreenshot3.jpg|Marty sliding down a hill. papalouieburgerscreenshot04.jpg|Big Pauly is rescued. papalouieburgerscreenshot05.jpg|Customer Unlocked! papalouieburgerscreenshot06.jpg|Big Pauly threw a Pepper Bomb at a Burgerzilla. papalouiburgerscreenshot07.jpg|Big Pauly smashes through cracker bricks. choosecharacterblog.jpg|Screenshot of "Choose your Character" levelcomplete_blog.jpg|Level Complete! Prudence is rescued. Baddies.jpg|Some examples of Baddies. Complete!.png|Captain Cori rescued by Ninjoy. Papalouie2 blog launch.jpg 601013 650982704929700 1930414484 n.jpg|Sarge Fan! entering to Leaf Landing. End.PNG|The End! x zone 1.png|X Zone screenshot x zone 2.png|X Zone screenshot PPL2 All Customers.PNG|All Customers unlocked. radish likes.jpg|The Radishes on Facebook Baddie Basher Extreme Badge.jpg|An onion! Congrats you are rescued.jpg|rescue a customer! Conections of Baddies Badge.jpg|Brown Onion on top! Big Rescue.jpg|Papa Louie's Cage Burgerzilla Portrait AND Burgerzilla Beater Badges.jpg|Burgerzilla is here! screenshot-by-nimbus.png|Foodini to the rescue Rescued Clover.png|Level Complete. Rescued Clover. Rescued Fitz.png|Level Complete. Rescued Professor Fitz Expired baddies.png Akari dies from dill wheel.png Dill weeds killed Akari.png Akari got bitten by a dill weed.png Akari gets attacked by a dill weed.png Akari and the dill weeds.png Akari gets hit by a dill wheel.png Dill wheel rolls over Akari.png Outfits When Burgers Attack! - Marty.jpg|Marty Rita Outfits.png|Rita When Burgers Attack - Prudence.jpg|Prudence Taylor Outfits.png|Taylor Clover Outfits.png|Clover Mindy Outfit.png|Mindy Akari Outfits.png|Akari Zoe outfits.png|Zoe When Burgers Attack! - Big Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly Kahuna outfit.png|Kahuna When Burgers Attack! - Kingsley.jpg|Kingsley Ninjoy Outfits.png|Ninjoy Penny Outfits.png|Penny When Burgers Attack! - Sarge Fan.jpg|Sarge Fan When Burger Attack! - James.jpg|James Scooter Outfits.png|Scooter When Burgers Attack! - Connor.jpg|Connor When Burgers Attack! - Peggy.jpg|Peggy When Burgers Attack! - Georgito.jpg|Georgito When Burgers Attack! - Yippy.jpg|Yippy When Burgers Attack! - Greg.jpg|Greg Captain Cori outfit.png|Captain Cori Rico Outfits.png|Rico Boomer Outfits.png|Boomer Da.png|Professor Fitz When Burgers Attack! - Foodini.jpg|Foodini Papa louie.png|Papa Louie after being rescued When Burgers Attack! - Xandra.jpg|Xandra Category:Games Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:2013 games Category:2012 Games